


in the morning light

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: There's two people waiting for him.





	in the morning light

The incessant buzz of Yixing's phone keeps him awake in the van on the way to the dorm. He knows they're messages from Baekhyun and Chanyeol without even looking, imagines the both of them huddled side by side on the couch whining about why Yixing isn't reading them. He shouldn't have told them he was returning, should've just left it a surprise, but he had been just as excited about seeing them again and, in the end, couldn't keep it to himself.

They know he's back in the country, had probably stalked the SNS sites to find out exactly when he landed. He's ten minutes out -- they can suffer for a little longer.

A second of stillness hangs in the air when Yixing steps into the dorm. Then Baekhyun's voice cuts through like a bullet followed by the stampede of socked feet on the hardwood floors. All Yixing can do is brace himself for the two bodies that slam into him, solid, sturdy, familiar.

He laughs even though he's exhausted, letting their hands dart over his body to check he's really there. Baekhyun's lips find his first, eager and insistent, tasting of the chocolate ice cream he probably had after dinner. The force of it pushes Yixing back and he'd stumble if not for Chanyeol behind him to keep them all steady.

He can physically feel Chanyeol's impatience in the tightening of the hands on his waist. Not a second later, Chanyeol whines and Yixing breaks away from Baekhyun with an apologetic smile, thumbing the corner of Baekhyun's mouth as he angles his head to accept Chanyeol's welcome back kiss too.

It turns heated, as Chanyeol tends to do, and Yixing pulls away with great difficulty. He wants, but he also hasn't slept for 24 hours. Chanyeol seems to understand, but Yixing presses a kiss to his throat, right over his pulse point, as a promise for the morning anyway.

When he finally falls into bed, one too small to fit all three of them but they manage anyway, he's already halfway asleep. He has Chanyeol spooned up behind him and Baekhyun curled up in his arms. They're still wide awake and it doesn't escape Yixing that they're giving up the rest of their night just to stay close to him.

Asleep, he won't feel the kisses to his shoulder or cheek or mouth. He won't hear their hushed conversations about how long it's been since they've all been under one roof. But he knows that when he wakes, they will be right where he left them.

For that, as bone deep as his exhaustion is, he succumbs to sleep hoping that morning comes quickly.


End file.
